Muse
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Sometimes shinigami are so cruel. Deathnote x-over. MisaLightHotaru


_Muse_

"Light, I have a question." Ryuuzaki bit his thumb after saying this. It was late and Light was not really in the mood to be put through another one of his test to see if he was Kira or not. He was tired of it all. That and the fact that Misa had dragged him and Ryuuzaki to another date, but it hadn't been Misa who had been driving him up the wall…

An image of Matsuda popped into his head.

God, that idiot.

Actually, he hadn't minded Misa. He would actually like to go on a real date with her. A date that didn't involved him being chained to Ryuuzaki.

"What is it?" Light yawned, staring at one of the empty screens that looked over at Yotsuba Company.

"When we were watching you on the video cameras, there was a day that you ran out suddenly because of something on the news. Your father said that something bad had happened, but he never did tell me what."

Light's eyes flickered to the detective. "My friend…she died that day." An image of violet eyes came into his mind and then a robotic arm. Tiny little hands were clutching onto a small necklace. The memory of his frustration with her came into mind as he recalled how fragile looking she was.

Though, if Light had all his memories of the Death Note (which he didn't) he would have remembered something very important.

"Oh," Ryuuzaki was obvious thinking this over. Light figured that he was calculating how this could prove or disprove of how he was Kira. "How did she die?"

"A fire engulfed her father's lab. It blew up and killed everyone inside." Light could feel his lips twitching in an angry frown.

The other man noticed it. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" Light decided to play the dumb game. It would be easier.

"You look like you want to kill someone so this could only mean that there's more to this story then you're telling me."

Light wanted to say how it was none of his business. What happened with Hotaru wouldn't give him any proof about him. He knew, however, that Ryuuzaki would probably use it against him later if he didn't tell.

"We're friends, remember? You can tell me anything." The detective said, biting his thumb in thought as he said this.

What could he do?

"She died because of her father. He used to beat her and other things…" The image of the robotic arm came up in his mind again. "She promised me she would get away, but she never did." Light pulled out a silver chain with a strange flower shaped crystal hanging off of it from his pocket. "This was hers. I got it from the fire remains…It was her mother's and I just couldn't stand seeing it go to some stranger."

Hopefully, this would get Ryuuzaki to drop the subject.

"It's very pretty. I'm surprised that Misa isn't jealous."

He shrugged, "I hadn't had any reason to tell her."

"Hmm."

Light really hated that 'hmm', especially when he stared adding more sugar to his coffee.

* * *

"_Of Man's first disobedience, and the fruit _

_Of that forbidden tree whose mortal taste _

_Brought death into the world, and all our woe…" _

* * *

Was this when Shinigami were born?

Light only ponders this for a moment as he used his left hand to take notes over _Paradise Lost_ and using his right to write names in the Death Note. At the moment, he was watching TV with his computer on so not to look suspicious under L's cameras. He sat back for a moment and stared emptily at the screen.

"I thought you weren't going to watch TV." Ryuk stated, slightly confused.

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Shinigami's forgetfulness. He just stared blankly at the TV.

"There was an explosion today at the laboratory of Souichi Tomeo. The building has seemed to collapse. There were few people in the building, but his daughter Hotaru Tomeo was supposed to be there helping her father." Light's eyes widened at this. _Helping him? No, no, there would be no need to…_ "I doubt that there'll be any survivors."

"What's with that look on your face, Light?"

_That bastard…_Light had flashes of memory of when he was a kid and seeing a robotic part of her body. It was her arm…and her thigh. There was no way in Hell he could forget that.

"It looks like the fire department is bringing out a body right now…"

"Light, where are you going?" Ryuk followed after the boy.

He ran down the stairs as he called, "Sayu, I got to go to the hospital. Tell mom I won't be here for dinner."

"W-Wait, Light! What's wrong?"

* * *

"_With loss of Eden, till one greater Man _

_Restore us, and regain the blissful seat…" _

* * *

_There's just no way. She promised she wouldn't…She said she had friends she could live with…_ Light started running through the streets to get to the sight of the explosion. _Dammit! I knew I should of just told dad then he would have dragged her out of there. Dammit it all to hell! _He had only seen the young girl a few weeks ago.

"Hotaru, I will tell my father what your dad's been doing to you if you don't do something about it." He had told her that right outside of school.

She looked around, "It's really none of your business, Light. I'll be fine." She smiled at him as his anger flared.

He grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up to reveal her robotic arm. "That's not normal Hotaru. That's…That's inhuman."

Light took a few steps back after Hotaru had slapped him.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

_Bullshit! He should have been the first name I wrote in my Death Note!_ Light had to stop when he saw the flames licking at the sky.

"Wow, pretty bad. Bet no one survived. I've never seen you so worked up." Ryuk had taken notice of his shaking figure. He couldn't hold down the bile that was building in the back of his throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked up to see three women. The one who had asked if he was okay was a blonde-haired woman with icy blue eyes. The woman with aqua colored hair seemed to be holding a baby.

Light looked up, trying to seem calm. "The girl that was in there, is she alive?"

"I'm sorry," the green-haired woman said. "I doubt anyone could-"

"You don't understand. My friend-"

Ryuk's laugher interrupted his thoughts, "You? Friends?"

"My friend…She had violet eyes and dark hair. She said she was going at a friend's house and her dad was in there. She's probably just…"

"What was her name?"

"Tomeo…Tomeo Hotaru. Have you see-"

"I'm sorry, but she's probably dead." The blonde woman stated bluntly.

The baby started making noises that sounded like 'Na, na, na!' Her tiny little hands were reaching out for him.

"Oh I'm sorry, but she's a very friendly baby." The woman with the aqua hair said nervously. The baby started squirming in her arms and reaching out to him.

Light blinked, feeling tired and frustrated. "Can I hold her?" Now Ryuk's laughter got louder and he was thankful that he was the only one to hear it.

"Kira, wants to hold a baby?" Cackled the shinigami.

"Shhh, it's okay." He took the small child from her arms. _I'll create a world where men like Dr. Tomeo don't exist…I promise. I already started working on it. I just have to get rid of L…_

"You very good with kids," She complimented.

He shrugged, "I have a little sister. She has the same eyes as Hotaru has…Had." He corrected himself.

_I promise Hotaru. I promise…the new world. This new world will be a warm, kind place for others like you. _

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." The aqua woman said as she took the baby who then started screaming again.

Light stood there, watching smoke go up into the air. Vanishing, disappearing in the air as the feeling of bitter defeat and disappointment flooded through him.

"Hehe, I never knew you had such _interesting_ friends, Light."

"What do you mean, Ryuk?"

Ryuk's reply was a laugh.

* * *

"_Sing, Heavenly Muse, that on the secret top_

_Of Oreb, or of Sinai, dist inspire…"_

* * *

A few Years Later

"Takada, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Light hung up the phone and turned to Matsuda and the others. "I'm going to go now. You have the listening equipment in the hotel room?" They nodded before he left the room.

The burst of cold winter air made Light pull his jacket closer to himself. Ryuk followed close behind him.

He bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry." He looked up to see a beautiful, young woman with violet eyes and dark hair.

She smiled and he felt his heart stop, "I'm sorry. Nice to see you again, Light!"

He stood there as she walked away with Ryuk laughing.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Ryuk has a habit of knowing things and not telling Light. Maybe if he had a shinigami like Rem this wouldn't be a problem.

It's obvious that I can't come up with a descent title. (sweat drop)

Huh, I'm going on a little death note kick, obviously. My sister got me two Death Note mangas for my birthday. And Light looks a lot…cuter and almost innocent in the manga then he does in the Anime.

Noah: Crap. This is bad.

Sailor Ra: Huh? What?

Cain: Whenever you crave dark stories that always mean that your stories are suddenly going to take a darker turn. (pulls out a dry erase board and marker) Let me give you examples. Remember when you started going into the Faeries obsession?

Sailor Ra( Nods)

Cain: (draws a stick figure with wings) This would later give birth to the plot _White Roses_ and _Come Away with Me_.

Sailor Ra: What about _Fairytale_?

Cain: That was when you were craving King Arthur sort of thing. These ideas about love would later become the man plot for _Icantare. _And after you were craving bitter love stories you started writing _Hate Me, _and _Red Butterfly. _Just to give your reviewers some bases where they can relate to. _So_ what is going to happen to your stories?

Sailor Ra: Oh, that's right you and Tara are about to go to Hell.

Cain: (sweat drop) I just had to ask.

Sailor Ra: Anyway, I don't own Death Note. This is my second oneshot so don't bite off my head. The quotes come from John Milton's _Paradise Lost_. I love the story so far. Yes, I'm willingly reading it. Its way better than some of the books that our teachers force us to read.

Please review!

Hey, check out my profile and look at my new story _Lover's Secretes_. Its in the mythology section, but you might like it. It has my typical style, but its in first person pov. It's about Persephone and Hades, but I guess that's not surprising is it?

Songs

This is How you Remind Me by NickelBack

Photograph by 12 Stones

Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance


End file.
